Forevermore
by Banana Man Whore
Summary: Pairings: XaldinDemyx ...for now. Xaldin and Demyx are in college. Read inside for details...I suck at summaries.


**Title:** Forevermore

**Penname:** Banana Man Whore

**Disclaimer:** I don't have a cent to my name right now. If I had actually created Kingdom Hearts, I'd be rolling in riches. And it'd have hot smexy scenes everywhere! And I wouldn't let them die! NO!!! Ano… I also don't own Tim Horton's. I just like their donuts. And coffee. WEEEE, COFFEE!!! Mmmmm…

**Genre:** Angst/Romance/Drama

**Rating:** M (that means: KEEP YOUR KIDS AWAY!!! Not only will they become mentally imbalanced after reading something as… sexually explicit as this… I don't want to mauled by angry parents. I don't want to be mauled by anyone, actually.)

**A/N:** I already have a BETA, and she'd be REALLY PISSED OFF if I got another one. And she'll help with the lemons and… stuff. mutters other things not for your ears. Enjoy! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. If it isn't anything related to this story, I'll disregard it…after thoroughly beating the living shit out of you. So, don't flame. Review…with a constructed response, preferably (Note: This is my BETA typing this. I'm not as literate.)

* * *

Xaldin silently walked up the steps of the center. His parents said that they would come by to tomorrow to pick him up, and being a naïve ten year old, he believed them. Little did he know they had sent him to a "Home for Unwanted Children" a.k.a., an orphanage.

Eight years have passed and he still hadn't forgiven his parents; he had realized later in life that they had dropped him off there because they hadn't even wanted him in the first place. He was just the fluke birth of a crack whore.

Oh, I should probably describe him to you; it's kind of hard to envision a character that hasn't been described to you. Xaldin was quite a tall specimen; he was now 6'5", and has a quite muscular build. He looks rather ape-ish, but in a good way. His hair is a dark chocolate brown and is held in dreadlocks. He usually likes to wear black gothic clothes and almost always wears his reading glasses. And he ALWAYS wears a pair of black Doc Martins.

Anyway, he is just starting his freshmen year in college. He never really had many friends at school; in fact, the only reason he was still going to school was that he honestly loved to learn. The only person that he really considered a friend was an older man named Xigbar who lived at his apartment complex. He was an odd fellow; despite being at least 50 (he'd never said his actual age) he acted like a teenager and had an eye patch on his left eye. The weirdest thing about him was his one watchful golden eye that seemed to take in everything around him, drinking every detail. Other then that he was a really nice guy, despite being a bit off. He loved to tell stories about when he was in the war and such, but he had never told Xaldin how he lost his eye. In fact, he seemed to avoid the subject religiously.

Xaldin was thinking about a lot of things, mostly of his life and Xigbar, when someone bumped into him and he lost his train of thought, and almost fell, catching himself at the last minute. The other being wasn't as lucky, as he hit the ground with a faint 'thud'. He was walking up to his college from his apartment complex. "I'm sorry…" apologized the smaller being that had bumped into him. "It's quite alright." said Xaldin with a slight accent. It sounded European, which was slightly odd, with a slight hint of Spanish. Xaldin got a look of the smaller kid that had bumped into him.

It was a boy, he concluded. The boy had brilliant green eyes and a fair and freckly face. He was wearing a "Bauhaus" T-shirt, with a studded black leather collar wrapped comfortably around his neck. Looking down, Xaldin noticed he wore a pair of tight black jeans along with some black chuck tailor high tops. His weirdest feature however was his hair. It was dirty blonde styled in what would seem to be a cross between a mullet and a Mohawk; surprisingly the boy pulled it off well. Indeed, he was quite handsome.

"Are you okay?" Said Xaldin, with slight concern in his voice. He offered a hand up, which the boy gladly took. "I'm alright…" Said the goth boy in a happy somewhat hyper voice. "My names Demyx. What's yours?" he said brightly. Xaldin laughed a little before introducing himself. "My names Xaldin." He said smiling. Demyx smiled back and concluded, "So you must be going to Amateratsu University as well, eh…" Xaldin nodded at the rhetorical statement.

"Yeah, I'm trying to major in Literature." He said as he started to walk, he wasn't late or anything, he just wanted to get some coffee at Tim Horton's before he got to school. Demyx walked with him, "I usually don't see people up this early to go to school besides me!" he said happily, his eyes closing contentedly. "Well, I usually go up to Tim Horton's for breakfast, why are you up this early kid?" Xaldin replied enthusiastically, which was something he didn't do often. He felt oddly comfortable around the boy, he had even called him "kid" like Xigbar always called him.

"Ano… I'm always up cause, um… well, I dunno, I always get up early 'cause I can't wait to see what the new day will bring me!" he said getting a little closer to the larger man. "Is it okay if I have breakfast with you?" Demyx smiled at him. Demyx's smile seemed contagious because Xaldin found himself grinning back, "Sure, as long as you pay for yourself it would be lovely to have someone to breakfast." "YAY!" Demyx exclaimed jumping up and down.

Once they had gotten to the restaurant, ordered, and received their food Demyx quickly found a booth for the both of them. Since it was early morning, the place was fairly deserted, except for a few wannabe authors and random insomniacs. When they had both sat down Demyx initiated the conversation. "I like your shirt!" he stated, pointing to the "Sisters of Mercy" T-shirt that Xaldin was wearing. "Thanks, I like yours as well. So you like gothic music too?" he said laughing, 'This boy acts like a little kid.' he thought. "Yup, I really like bands like NIN and The Dresden Dolls as well" he giggled, gulping down his caramel iced coffee dangerously fast. Xaldin listened to the younger boy prattle away, sipping his hot chocolate and smiled at the innocence that seemed to surround Demyx.

"I like those bands, too. What else do you like?" The larger male asked, the smile never dimming. "Well I'll really listen to anything, although I really like dark music the best…well, I really like dark anything, books…clothes…dark is always the best." Demyx pondered out loud. "Hmm…same for me as well, but you're so happy, why the hell would such a cute kid like you be into such dark stuff?" He asked, absentmindedly ruffling the boy's hair. He then realized what he had just said and blushed, letting his hand linger in Demyx's hair as he frowned. He had called this boy he barely knew 'cute'. Demyx seemed to enjoy the attention as he purred like a kitten and nuzzled Xaldin's hand, his eyes misted over in his enjoyment.

Unnoticeably, Xaldin's blush darkened.

"Thanks…it's been a long time since anyone's paid attention to me like that." Demyx whispered sweetly as he moved over to the other side of the stall and hugged Xaldin tightly. It was then Xaldin realized that the collision wasn't accidental, and why the boy had bumped into him…he was lonely. Once Xaldin realized that he pulled Demyx into a one armed hug. He knew how it felt all too well. "How about we leave this place and go to the dorms now…that's where you live right?" Xaldin asked, getting up still holding the boy close. Demyx nodded and with that they were out of the restaurant, their hug broken but their fingers entwined.

"So, there's still a few hours before school starts, is there anything you would like to do kid?" Xaldin asked once again, still holding Demyx close. Demyx thought for a moment the said softly,

"Let's go back to my room…I wanna show you something."

* * *

A/N: Note: Demyx uses a fucking sitar, it will be an electric sitar cause…well…they look neat and they are awesome in general :'D. Please Demyx fanfic writers, stop making him play a guitar it's a FUCKING SITAR…okay that is all, we will carry on with the fanfic, cause that's why you are reading this, not to read Banana Man Whore's fucked up "Fuck" filled rants. Please enjoy the romance and fucked up fucking brought to you by Banana Man Whore and Kage (a.k.a. The one with the big words, my vocabulary seriously sucks…even though I read adult books…man I suck, anyways she's my Yuri seme touch her and DIE BITCHES (and bastards, no I won't leave the men out despite being a feminist!) Well…DIE MOTHER FUCKERS, HOPE YA ENJOY THE RIDE BITCHES 'CAUSE IT WILL BE LONG AND PAINSTAKING!

Banana Man Whore signing off…for now. :D


End file.
